Russian Roulette
by LandofShadows
Summary: Olivia is taken from a crime scene and Elliot, Munch, and Fin are left to find her, but will it be too late?


**Title: **Russian Roulette

**Disclaimer: **Just playing, but I promise to give them back!

**a/n: **OK, I know this would never happen, so please don't flame me saying stupid things like, "this is so unrealistic" and whatnot. If you don't like unrealistic things, then don't read fanFICTION!

* * *

"Hey, Liv," Detective Elliot Stabler greeted his partner, Olivia Benson, as she walked into the SVU squad room.

"Hi," she replied, "So, what do we have today?"

"Well, so far, no calls have come in, so we're all filing some paperwork," Elliot replied.

"Actually, I just got a call," Captain Donald Cragen said, stepping out of his office, "There was a woman found over in Central Park. I need you guys to go check it out."

* * *

"So, what do we have?" Elliot asked ME Melinda Warner.

"Looks like blunt force trauma. I've already gotten the rape kit; CSU will run it through CODIS. I'd put time of death at about 3:30 this morning," she told him, examining the body.

"Any ID?" he asked.

"I found a wallet, but everything was taken from it: credit cards, driver's license, cash…" she said, her voice trailing off.

While Elliot continued talking to the ME and CSU, Olivia spotted a man a few hundred feet away. He hadn't been there when they arrived, so she figured that he had just gotten there and hadn't seen anything. Either way, he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, slowly approaching the man,"you can't be here. This is a crime scene."

"I know," he said with slurred speech. He was obviously drunk.

"I need you to leave," Olivia said, as calmly as possible. She figured that he was just some guy hanging around the park. Even so, she reached for her gun, just in case.

"I'm not going anywhere, you stupid bitch," he yelled.

"Sir, leave now!" Olivia ordered, pointing her gun at him. No one else had seemed to notice the encounter. They were all looking at a piece of evidence that had been found.

"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed, "Put the gun away!"

"I won't hurt you if you go away!" Olivia said, clearly frightened. She kept her gun pointed at him.

"I told you to put the gun away," he said.

With that, he tackled Olivia. She pulled the trigger, but her aim was thrown off as she fell to the ground. As she hit the ground, her head hit a rock, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and started to run. Despite being drunk, he was quite strong and was able to get pretty far away from the crime scene.

* * *

Elliot had finished talking to the ME, so he decided to talk to CSU about what they had found. Just as he was about to say something to the head CSU tech, he heard a gun go off. He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a man carrying Olivia away. He hadn't noticed that she had gone off, and when he had, he figured that she was off talking to CSU.

"Hey!" he yelled after the man, who was already a good 500 yards away, "Stop right where you are!"

The man kept running. By that time, almost everyone was chasing after the man. Elliot pulled out his gun, but the man was too far away to shoot at. There was also the chance that he might hit Olivia by accident.

"We have a man who has taken one of our detectives. He is heading towards the east side of Central Park," Elliot said into his radio as he chased after the man.

After a while, they lost all site of the mystery person, and they were forced to give up.

Elliot called Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola and told them what had happened. By the sound of his voice, they could tell that he was upset.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked Elliot as all the detectives arrived back at the station house. He was clearly unhappy about losing one of his detective, especially since it was Olivia.

"I don't know," he said, clearly shaken, "We were talking to the ME, and I didn't notice that she had left. When I realized that she wasn't standing next to me anymore, I assumed that she had gone to talk to CSU. Then, I heard the gun go off. I looked to where the noise came from, and I saw some guy carrying her on his back. I chased after him for a while, but I lost sight of him."

"What did he look like?" Cragen asked. He was trying not to get too emotional, but it was pretty hard not to, considering the fact that one of his best detectives had just been kidnapped by a man who might have killed the first victim.

"I only saw him from the back. He had a brown leather coat and hat. They looked pretty beat up. Um, he had dark pants, probably jeans, and white sneakers," Elliot told him.

"Alright, let's get to work and find this guy," Don said angrily, before walking back to his office.

Elliot, John, and Fin were trying to focus, but all their thoughts were on whether Olivia was hurt, frightened, or worse yet, dead. They couldn't seem to focus on the evidence.

"Have you guys found anything?" Elliot asked John and Fin, "Because I haven't"

"Nothing," John said.

"Zilch," Fin replied.

"Damn," Elliot muttered. He wanted to find this guy so bad. When, he did, he decided, he would teach him to kidnap Olivia.

* * *

When Olivia finally came to, she was no longer in Central Park. She opened her eyes, but the darkness did not go away. She had an awful headache, and she couldn't remember what had happened. She tried to sit up, but she became dizzy.

"Oh, are you finally awake, my sweetheart?" a slightly slurred, gruff voice asked, "That's good, because now we can have all sorts of fun."

At the sound of his voice, the memory of what had happened earlier came rushing back to Olivia. They had been in Central Park, and she had seen him. Then, he tackled her, knocked her out, and she guessed he must have carried her all the way here.

"Just let me go," Olivia said. She reached towards her gun holster, but it wasn't there. She figured she must have dropped it, or that the man had taken it from her.

"Oh, come on now," the man said menacingly, "You don't want to leave before we start our game, now do you?"

"Where are we?" Olivia asked, hoping that it was somewhere, that if she screamed, someone would here her.

"Oh, just a little place of mine," he told her, "You know, I've wanted to meet you for some time now. I hoped that you would have been easier to take, though. You're stronger than you look. You are an excellent detective; I've seen you work before. Such a sad life, though: you being a child of rape, brought up by a drunk. Oh, well, I guess now you think that you can get back at the world by catching everybody. Let me let you in on a little secret, Olivia, that's not the way the world works. There will always be someone that got away. But now, why don't we have a little fun, eh?"

"Leave me alone you asshole!" she yelled at him, "You won't get away with this!"

"I won't?" he said, "And why not? Do you really think anybody in this world cares about you? Elliot doesn't, he has his family to worry about. Fin, Munch, and Cragen don't care about some piece of trash like you! They have more important things to worry about than their stupid little cop friend. Nobody will come for you. Haven't you already realized that nobody ever has?"

"Who are you?" she asked. His words had just cut through her like the blade of a sword.

"I," he said, "am the one person you shall fear. I am your lord and master. I am Tony Luca, and I know more about you than you do."

"Leave me alone!" Olivia yelled. She was so scared. Tony had obviously stalked her for a long while.

"Oh, you just want me to simply 'leave you alone,' do you?" he said, "You want me to leave you alone, just like Robert Perast? You do remember him, don't you?"

"How do you know about Robert?" she asked, frightened, "Nobody knows about him."

"Like I said," he replied, "I know more about you than you do. I also know that deep inside, you crave sympathy. You tell people about your past, just so they can say, 'Oh, look at poor Olivia.' I don't buy any of that crap. You don't care about what happened to your mother. You never cared about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!" she screamed. Now, she was just hoping that he would kill her. Talking to him was so painful, even more painful than what death would be like, she thought.

"Why don't you just do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kill me!" she said, "That is why you brought me here, right?"

"No, I brought you here so we could play a little game," he said, "but first, we must get to know each other a little better."

He began to pull down his pants, and Olivia realized what he was going to do. She tried to crawl away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Oh, you're a squirmy one, aren't you?" Tony said.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. She kicked at him, but she didn't have much energy left.

Pretty soon, Tony was on top of her, ripping off her clothes. He kept talking to her, just babbling on like he had before. Olivia continued to fight back, but he didn't give up. Finally, Olivia's weariness caught up to her, and she gave up fighting.

When it was all over, Tony simply stood up, and said, "See? I told you we would have fun!"

"You sick bastard!" Olivia said, with what little strength she had left.

"What, you didn't like that?" Tony asked innocently, "Maybe we could try again later."

"Let me go! They'll find me here, and you'll be arrested." Olivia said, hoping that they would actually come for her. She wanted to stay awake, to make sure that he didn't try do anything more, but she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Any leads yet?" Cragen said wearily, coming to check in with the detectives. His phone had been ringing off the hook with people calling him to get the inside story on his missing detective.

"None yet," Elliot said, yawning. It was already 1:30, and none of them had been home at all.

"Wait, look at this," Fin said, "Some guy called in, he remembers seeing that guy hanging around and old warehouse sometimes."

"Find out what warehouse this guy is talking about," Cragen told him strictly, "Right now, this is our only lead."

"Alright," Fin said, relieved that they finally had a lead, "the guy's name is Ricky Shellen. We'll go find out if he had any more info for us."

"I'll come with you," Elliot said, "I want to be able to see her when we find her."

"Alright," Fin agreed, "seems that sleep finally took Munch anyway."

* * *

"Hey Ricky," Elliot said, arriving at Ricky Shellen's apartment, "We hear that you have some information for us. You said that you had seen a guy fitting the description hanging out around a warehouse, right?"

"Yeah," Ricky replied, "I saw him there once of twice."

"Okay," Elliot said, glad to be at least one step closer to finding Olivia, "Where is this warehouse?"

"I don't know the street name or anything," Ricky said, "but I could show you where it is."

"Okay," Fin said, "we'll take you for a ride with us, and you can show us where it is."

Elliot, Fin, and Ricky wove in and out of traffic until they reached a less crowded part of the city.

"Um, I think it's that one, over there," Ricky said, pointing to a building on the right that was slightly smaller than the others.

"Should we go in?" Fin asked Elliot, "Or should we wait for backup?"

"Call for backup," Elliot replied, "but we need to go in now. Olivia is probably in there right now, and we need to get to her as soon as possible."

"You stay here," Fin said to Ricky, who looked as if he would have jumped out of the car to help in a second.

* * *

Olivia found that she couldn't sleep for very long, no matter how tired she was. She kept having nightmares about what had happened, and what could happen. His voice taunted her, even in her sleep.

Seeing that Olivia had woken up, Tony said, "Already awake, my dear?"

"Please, just let me go," she said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tony asked.

"Please, I'm begging you," Olivia continued, "let me go!"

"I'll let you go, but let's play a little game first," Tony said.

"No, no more games," she pleaded.

"Too bad, because you're going to play one," Tony said, "its a little game I like to call Russian roulette."

Fear filled Olivia's eyes like water filled a pothole during a hurricane, "Please, no, no, no, I don't want to play!" Tears were streaming down her streaks, and she allowed a few sobs to escape. She wanted to stay strong, and shedid not want to show her fear to this man.

Despite her pleas, Tony pulled out a revolver from under the chair that he was sitting on. He loaded one bullet, spun the cylinder, and pointed it at her head.

"Please, stop it!" she screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut. There was no chance of stopping the tears pouring from her eyes. She though about what people would do or say if she "lost" the game. Would they even care? How long would it take them to find her? Would Tony get away?

As all of these thought were flying through Olivia's head, the door to the warehouse burst open.

"Freeze!" a familiar voice yelled, "NYPD! Drop you weapon!" Olivia realized that it was Elliot, coming to save her.

"Oh," Tony said, "but we were just starting our fun little game. Weren't we, Detective Benson?"

"Help me!" Olivia tried to yell, but by this time, Tony had his arm around her neck, and the gun pointed to her head.

"Just, just drop you weapon," Elliot said, afraid that he would shoot her. He was horrified by what he saw. Olivia was standing there in her underwear, helpless. There were already some bruises forming on her arms and legs. There were tear stains on her cheeks and fear had engulfed her feminine features.

"Why would I do that?" Tony said.

"Because if you shoot, you have nowhere to run," Fin said.

"Ah, but see that is where you are wrong, my friend. This gun has only one bullet, one chance of killing your precious little lady detective."

Just then, the S.W.A.T team flooded the warehouse. There were officers coming in through the front door and back, and even the windows. Tony looked all around him, frightened for the very first time that he might not get away with it.

"Sir," a S.W.A.T officer said, "please drop your weapon."

Realizing he had nowhere to run, Tony pointed the gun at his head, and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as the gun went off, and Tony dropped to the floor, dead.

Olivia, realizing how close she was to being killed, dropped to the floor, shaking, her body no longer able to hold her up.

"Oh, God Liv," Elliot said, running to his partners side. Yelling to no one in particular, he said, "We need a bus. It looks like she is in pretty bad shape."

Within minutes, the paramedics were carrying her out on a stretcher while another crew zipped Tony into a body bag.

* * *

"Hey, Liv," Elliot said, walking into Olivia's hospital room, "How you doing?"

"Better than I was a few hours ago," she answered, still a little groggy.

"You were lucky," Elliot said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?" Olivia said.

"It's probably because you have the best partner," he joked.

"Yeah, right," Oliviajoked back, but there was no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elliot asked carefully; he didn't want to pry, but he needed to know what had happened in that warehouse.

"Maybe some other time," she said.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," he told her, "Even though Tony is dead, we'll still need to get a statement from you."

She soon drifted off into a deep sleep, but Elliot didn't leave her side. He wanted to be there for her, even if it meant spending the night in a hospital.

"Hey, you're still here," Olivia said, waking up, only to find Elliot slouched over in a chair.

"Yeah, well I figured I would just stay here with you," he said.

"Elliot," she said, "I'm ready to talk."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned, "I don't want to force you to do something that you're not ready for."

"I'm sure," she said.

"Okay," Elliot said, "but you can stop at anytime."

"Okay," she said, her breath a little shaky, "When we were at the park, I saw the man, Tony. I went after him; I thought he was just a homeless person, sleeping in the park. I asked him to leave, but he didn't. I pulled my gun out, and I kept asking him to leave, and he kept on refusing. Then, all of a sudden, he tackled me to the ground. That's when my gun went off. I blacked out; I guess I hit my head on something. When I woke up, it was all dark around me. Then, he started talking."

"What did he say?" Elliot asked quietly.

"He," she said, painfully remembering his cold, harsh words, "knew _everything_ about me, El. He mocked my life, in a way. He knew so much about me. He, he even knew about…Robert."

"Who's Robert?" Elliot inquired.

"I was engaged to him a while ago; back before I became a cop. I loved him, but then we moved in with each other, and things started to get bad. He would yell at me, insult me, he even hit me on occasion."

Up to this point, she had been able to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, but they were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She was not only reliving her experience with Tony, but also with Robert. Elliot was stunned by what he had just heard, and he gave her hand an assuring squeeze.

"I have no idea how he knew about him. I never told anybody why we really broke up, but I'm sure a few have guessed. Tony talked about my mother. He said that I really didn't care about what happened to her, and that I just used my past so people would feel sorry for me."

She began crying so hard that she found it impossible to talk.

"Shh," Elliot said, stroking her hair, "its okay, Liv. It's alright."

"Then, he told me we were going to have some fun," she continued, "He raped me, El! I let him take advantage of me! I'm a cop, I should have been able to stop him!"

"It's not your fault, Liv. There was nothing you could do," he said soothingly. He wished that he could have switched places with her, so she wouldn't have had to go through what she did.

"I just wanted it to stop," she cried, "I wanted him to just kill me. If he had killed me right then, I wouldn't have had to remember anything. When he was done, I feel asleep. I didn't want to, but I was so tired. After I woke up, he told me that we were going to play a game. He pulled out the revolver and loaded the one bullet into it. He pointed it at my head. I wasn't sure I wanted to live at that point, but I also didn't want to die. When he fired that one shot and killed himself, I realized how easily that could have been me."

Not knowing what to do or how to comfort her, Elliot pulled her into a hug, "Its going to be okay, Liv. It's all alright now." He rubbed her back comfortingly and sat with her until she fell asleep again.

**THE END!**


End file.
